Grey's Anatomy Official Magazine: Issue 7
Grey's Anatomy Official Magazine: Issue 7 is the Mar/Apr 2008 of the Grey's Anatomy Official Magazine. Contents Editorial Page 3: Letter from the editor Scrub In Page 6: All the inside news from Grey's Anatomy *We bring you all the latest news from the world of Grey's Anatomy. The SGH Shop Page 10: Merchandise Shop *Would you like to own your very own piece of Grey's Anatomy merchandise? This issue, we look at the latest accessories, including notebooks and bags! Chandra Wilson Page 14: Tough Love *She's the resident that can set interns and attentions alike quivering in their scrubs - the one and only Dr. Miranda Bailey. Actress Chandra Wilson talks about her time on the show so far. Chyler Leigh Page 22: A Different Shade of Grey *Dr. Lexie Grey has ruffled more than a few feathers since arriving at Seattle Grace. Actress Chyler Leigh talks about life as one of SGH's newest interns - from sibling rivalry to a date with McDreamy. Music Therapy Page 29: File Under: The Cinematic Orchestra *In a brand new music segment, we talk to some of the bands to have featured in Grey's Anatomy. This issue, it's the fantastic Cinematic Orchestra. Embarrassing Illnesses Page 38: Hospital of Embarrassing Illnesses *Not only does Grey's Anatomy have amazing medical cases, it also has some of the most embarrassing conditions to be seen on TV. We look back at some of those most memorable cases that have made even the SGH staff blush... Mitch Pileggi Page 44: Fishy Business *Speaking of embarrassing cases, do you remember the penis fish from Season Three? We caught up with the episode's guest star, Mitch Pileggi. Subscribe Page 45: Subscribe to Grey's Anatomy Official Magazine *Sign up for a repeat prescription to the magazine, and never miss the latest news and interviews! Eric Dane Profile Page 46: McSteamy Windows *Join us for a special look at the career of actor Eric Dane - SGH's steamiest doctor, Mark Sloan. Elizabeth Reaser Page 50: Putting a Face to the Name *Disfigured amnesiac Ava may have changed Dr. Alex Karev's life in Season Three, but what happens now? We caught up with the talented guest actress to talk about her time on Grey's Anatomy. Caption Contest Page 55: Caught Out on Call! *Send in your funny captions for our contest, and your suggestion could appear in the magazine! Zoanne Clack/Writer Revelations Page 56: Clack to Basics *'Grey's' producer and resident medical expert, Zoanne Clack, reveals more secrets from the writers' room in our exclusive interview. Character File Page 62: Case File *We open up the character file on Dr. Alex Karev - both his professional and personal life... The Emerald City Bar Page 64: Do you have a burning question or comment on Grey's Anatomy? *Fancy unwinding after a long day in The OR? The join Joe in the Emerald City Bar. Send in your letters, suggestions and comments -- it's the place to go to air your news! Outpatients Page 66: Next Issue in Grey's Anatomy Magazine *Find out who'll be dropping in for a check-up in the next issue of Grey's Anatomy Magazine. Category:Grey's Anatomy Category:Grey's Anatomy Merchandise